La faim justifie les moyens
by ElyaHowinLivi
Summary: A cause de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sont obligés de manger des plantes bizarres! Le problème c'est qu'il y a des effets secondaires très embêtant! XD! Venez lire la suite! FIC FINIE
1. Petits problèmes en perspectives

**Titre: La faim justifie les moyens**

**Auteur: ElyaHowinLivi**

**Petit blabla: Alors cette fic résulte de l'association de trois amies plus ou moins tordues! Bref, j'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire et même si vous n'aimez pas le chapitre 1 lisez les autres car on écrit un chapitre chacune.**

**Bonne lecture!!!!**

**Chapitre 1: Petits problèmes en perspective:  
**

-J'ai faim ! s'énerva Naruto

-Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim si on s'arrêtait pour manger Sasuke-kun ? demanda Sakura

-Bon d'accord céda Sasuke

Nos trois compères s'arrêtèrent donc dans une clairière, et s'assirent.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? questionna Naruto en se léchant les babines.

-C'est toi qui as la nourriture Naruto. dit Sakura

-Moi euh…t'es sûre ?

-Me dis pas que tu as oublié le repas! s'écria Sasuke.

-Euh… je pensais que c'était Sakura qui devait s'en charger. Et devant l'air énervé et furieux de ces compagnons, il ajouta : mais on est dans une forêt, il doit y avoir plein de bonnes plantes à manger.

Et pour ajoutait un geste à ces paroles, il prit une feuille au hasard et la fourra dans sa bouche.

-Hum délicieux. dit-il

Il en prit une autre et encore une autre et encore une autre.

-Vous en voulez ? demanda t-il enfin à Sakura et Sasuke

-Attend. Je veux voir si elles ne sont pas toxiques dit Sasuke.

-Toxique ? Tu crois ? s'exclama t-il en recrachant sa dernière feuille

-Non, je ne pense pas sinon tu seras déjà mort. répondit Sasuke.

-Et t'aurais rien dit si j'étais mort !s'énerva Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, gardant son air inexpressif. Sakura et Sasuke prirent donc à leur tour des feuilles et mangèrent à leurs faims. Ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils voulaient rentrer avant la nuit avec les plantes médicinales de Tsunade. Enfin après de longues heures de recherche, ils trouvèrent enfin les plantes correspondantes et prirent donc le chemin du retour. Arrivés devant Tsunade, ils étaient plein de boue, décoiffés et fatigués. Elle les congédia donc rapidement et ils rentrèrent chez eux exténués.

Le lendemain Naruto se réveilla comme à son habitude, tard, il se leva, s'habilla et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Tiens, ils avaient une drôle de texture ces cheveux et ils étaient longs ! Et roses ! C'était quoi ce bazar ! Et en plus il était dans la chambre de Sakura et il venait de mettre une robe ! Il se regarda dans le miroir et hurla ! La voix qui retentit n'était pas la sienne, c'était une voix aigue de fille, c'était pas vrai ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible !

Quelques rues plus loin, Sakura se réveilla elle aussi. Seulement elle n'était pas chez elle, elle était chez Sasuke ! Et dans son lit en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir ?! Bah rien, elle était rentrée chez elle et s'était endormie. Mais c'était pas possible comment était-elle arrivé dans son lit ? On se calme, on se calme. Etape 1 : retrouver Sasuke, étape 2 : lui envoyer un méga coup de poing, étape 3 : poser des questions. Elle se leva et chercha Sasuke dans toute la maison mais il était introuvable. Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir pour se calmer. Grossière erreur. Elle tomba dans les pommes.

Sasuke, lui, c'était levé à 8h pour s'entraîner, mais il avait tout de suite vu qu'il y avait un problème. Sa chambre n'était pas une porcherie, il n'habitait pas dans un appartement et il n'était pas blond. Les plantes de Naruto n'était vraiment pas nettes. Il réfléchit pendant plusieurs heures et conclu que si, il était dans le corps de Naruto celui-ci devrait être dans le sien. Sasuke sortit de l'immeuble en trombe et courut chez lui, il fouilla la maison et trouva un Sasuke évanouit dans la salle de bain.

-C'est pas vrai ! cet idiot a dû se cogner quelque part !

Il lui mit des baffes et le faux Sasuke se réveilla.

-Ah Naruto ! C'est horrible, je suis dans le corps de Sasuke pleurnicha Sakura.

-C'est moi Sasuke et je suis dans le corps de Naruto et c'est encore plus horrible.

-Et moi dans le corps de Sakura, répondit Naruto qui venait d'arriver.

-Il faut aller voir Tsunade ! Elle trouvera un moyen de nous remettre normalement. s'écria Sakura.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il arrivèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage, et expliquèrent tous en même temps. Tsunade ne comprit que quelques morceaux :

-…plantes…Naruto…changement…corps.

-SILENCE ! hurla Tsunade. Sasuke explique-moi

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit et Sasuke expliqua tout en détail.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas le premier avril ? demanda Tsunade

-On rigole pas Tsunade, c'est absolument horrible ! répliqua Sakura dans le corps de Sasuke.

Après un moment de scepticisme Tsunade finit par les croire et leur avoua qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Mais pour éviter les confusions et tout, vous serez interdit de mission pour l'instant et vous devrez vivre tous les trois ensemble. déclara Tsunade

-QUOI ! hurlèrent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

-C'est un ordre. dit Tsunade avec un regard qui les fit taire. Vous irez vivre chez Sasuke puisqu'il a la plus grande maison.

POV Sasuke : Je vais être obligé de les accueillir chez moi ! Le bordélique Naruto et Sakura la glue ! Et en plus c'est elle qui est dans mon corps !

POV Sakura : Finalement c'est peut-être une bonne chose, je vais pouvoir être avec Sasuke pendant un long moment. Le seul problème c'est Naruto, il faut que j'arrive à me débarrasser de lui !

POV Naruto : Pourquoi faut qu'on aille chez Sasuke ? Il m'énerve celui-là. N'empêche c'est moi qui est dans le corps de Sakura. Je vais pouvoir en profiter…

**By Elya.**

**Voilà, c'est que le début, début nous attendons comme même votre avis!! Alors allez appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas! rewiews svp!!!**


	2. O là làgrillé!

**Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews et continuez d'en mettre!!! **

**Chapitre 2 : Oh là là…grillé !**

La nuit était tombée, sans lune et sans étoiles. Cependant une lanterne brillait, une unique lanterne dans le quartier des Uchiwa à présent désert, mise à part la demeure de Sasuke. C'était à son porche que la lanterne répandait sa lumière.

Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke étaient assis autour d'une table mangeant avec plus ou moins d'appétit les divers plats amassés au centre de la table. Naruto mangeait d'une manière grossière, en mettant quasiment autant de nourriture autour de lui que dans sa bouche, ce qui était comique avec le corps de Sakura.

POV Naruto : La vache ! Sasuke est trop fort niveau bouffe, je serais capable de l'épouser pour son ramen !

Quant à Sasuke et Sakura, ils mangeaient lentement réfléchissant à une solution à leur problème ou essayaient d'y réfléchir.

POV Sakura : Sasuke est trop fort, je l'aime, lui, sa nourriture, son silence…

POV Sasuke : Comment vais-je me débarrasser d'eux ?...

Naruto se leva soudain s'étirant et lançant un « ça y est, j'ai finis de manger ! Maintenant je vais prendre une douche si tu me le permet Sasuke bien entendu ». Sasuke fit un geste évasif de la main.

POV Sasuke : Fais ce que tu veux tant que tu me laisses tranquille, allez dégage crétin.

-Oui, oui, tu le peux, dit-il avec un large sourire.

POV Sakura : Attendez ! Il veut se laver ? Avec mon corps ? NON !

POV Naruto : Je vais pouvoir voir Sakura toute nue ! Niark, niark !

Sakura se leva d'un bond.

-Non !

Ils se mirent à moitié (non soyons honnêtes), ils s'engueulèrent, se balançant avec force assiettes, bols et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Quand ils finirent par se calmer, ils allèrent directement se coucher, laissant la cuisine dans un état déplorable.

Sasuke avait pris un visage impassible et avait continué comme si de rien n'était.

POV Sasuke : On réintègre nos corps et ils sont morts !

Las, il se leva et se mit à nettoyer.

POV Sasuke : Je veux bien être l'hôte mais pas leur bonne !!!

Fatigué il trempa son visage d'eau froide et se laissa tomber dans son grand lit confortable dans sa chambre calme. Prit d'un mal de tête, il ne trouva le sommeil qu'à l'aide d'un somnifère.

Sakura se réveilla en pleine nuit, discernant ce qui l'entourait à l'aide de la lanterne extérieure.

POV Sakura : Mission Sasuke ! La dernière fois que je me suis réveillée dans le lit de Sasuke j'ai paniqué mais aujourd'hui, je vais en profiter pour dormir avec lui. Ben oui faut bien que ce problème de changement de corps est des points positifs !

Elle rejeta ses draps et sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller Naruto, se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke. Avec un large sourire intérieur, elle rentra dans la pièce. Elle se glissa à côté de Sasuke et avec d'infinie précaution pour que Sasuke ne se réveille pas, elle posa sa tête sur son torse passant le bras de Sasuke au-dessus de ses épaules. Et elle se rendormie…

Naruto dormait profondément, bougeant dans son sommeil ce qui annonçait un réveil soudain. Et ce qui arriva, arriva, il se redressa soudain les yeux encore fermés par la fatigue.

POV Naruto : Pipi…Où sont les toilettes ?

Il se leva, déambula, puis après les avoir trouvées et fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il se trompa de porte pour arriver dans la chambre de Sasuke. Sakura bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Encore dans son sommeil, il prit place à côté de Sasuke et chercha une position confortable : il posa sa tête à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de Sasuke.

POV Naruto : Qu'est-ce que je suis bien là…si bien…zzzZZZZ.

Le lendemain matin, Ino sous ordre de Tsunade devait quérir l'état de l'équipe 7. Elle frappa à la porte, celle-ci étant ouverte, elle y entra sans hésitation.

POV Ino : Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé exactement avec l'équipe 7 mais je ne laisse pas Sasuke à Sakura !

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda t-elle

Elle les chercha et finit par les trouver. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais elle s'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle se félicita d'avoir apporter son appareil photo et en prit une bonne dizaine (en faite pour être exacte, elle utilisa toute la pellicule).

POV Ino : J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! Un plan à 3 ? Non ! Et moi alors ?

L'équipe 7 n'avait pas vraiment bouger, Naruto avait passé son bras autour du cou de Sasuke, enfonçant quasiment sa tête au creux de sa nuque donnant l'impression qu'il l'embrassait. Sakura avait glissé sa main sous le T-Shirt de Sasuke. Ce dernier à chacune de ses respirations lentes de dormeur agitait les cheveux de son propre corps.

Pour Ino, l'équipe 7 ne semblait pas liée uniquement pour le travail.

**By Howin **

**Si vous avez des remarques à faire, adressez-vous au petit bouton bleu en bas! C'est d'ailleurs recommandez! **


	3. Détrompezvous

**Un chapitre, sorti tout droit d'une imagination assez déjantée…Mais bon comme pour le dire quand même …Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ça se saurait sinon…ça se saurait sans doute….On essayera de répondre a vos reviews…Sans doute dans le chapitre 4 du coup…Merci a ceux qui nous suivent (vous avez bien du courage… ) **

**Bon je vais sans doute arrêter mon monologue la…et vous dire Bonne lecture…Restez accrochés a vos sièges…Vous en aurez besoin…**

**« Parce que a Quatre, c'est tellement mieux… enfin tellement plus compliqué aussi… »**

**Chapitre 3 : Dé-trompez vous…**

« On a rien sans rien, et vous le savez tellement bien au fond… »

N'importe quoi , pensa la jeune Ino, en refermant de manière assez brutale d'ailleurs, l'horoscope qu'elle tenait dans la main…Elle n'y croyait pas une seule minute, bon peut être quelques secondes, mais ça s'arrête la , ça va de soi…

En attendant, avec ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin même, rien de pourrait plus l'étonner…Elle comprenait mieux l'espèce d'amitié très légèrement améliorée qui unissait Sakura, Naruto, et bien sur, le beau et tellement talentueux Sasuke….

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, et ouvrit la pochette qu'elle avait laissée de coté depuis qu'elle l'avait eu en sa possession…Les photos…

Les voila les seules preuves qui pourraient d'ailleurs bien changer la vie de la jeune fille…Non elle n'était en aucun cas jalouse, de cette espèce de petite garce de Sakura…Mais tout de même, elle était plutôt chanceuse a ce niveau la…

Bon on peut bien sur admettre que Naruto n'est pas le modèle de la perfection masculine, mais tout de même, de la a réussir a avoir Sasuke… Elle restait plutôt perplexe…

Elle fut assez brusquement tirée de ses pensées, au moment ou quelqu'un entra …

Qui donc osait la déranger, alors qu'elle venait de trouver le moyen de renverser le monde entier ? (Prenez en compte que son monde est simplement d'avoir Sasuke pour elle seule, et de détruire tout ce a quoi sa chère amie Sakura tient…)

Jiraya venait de faire son entrée en scène ….

« -Ino, aurais tu vu Naruto ?...

Quelle charmante apparition me direz vous, enfin quoi qu'il en soit…

Ca pour l'avoir vu, bien sur qu'elle l'avait vu…mais c'est son secret, alors autant essayer de le garder…non ?

-Non je ne m'occupe pas de sa vie, Voyez vous, je ne lui sers pas de nourrice…Pas comme Sakura … »

Quand on parle de malheur….

Elle s'étira longuement, et sentit quelque uns de ses muscles craquer…Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et eut un peu de mal a s'habituer a la lumière du jour…Elle resta un moment complètement pétrifiée…Sa main était sur le corps de Naruto, enfin Sasuke…Elle posa sa main gauche sur son front et replaça une de ses mèches…

« Sasuke est décidément vraiment beau…même au réveil… »

Bon ressaisis toi, pensa t'elle aussitôt…Si jamais le vrai Sasuke, piégé dans le corps de Naruto, venait a se réveiller, elle serait dans de sales draps…

Elle voulu se relever, mais se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle n' était pas vraiment seule …du moins pas seule avec le corps de Naruto…Elle releva doucement la tete, et aperçu… Elle même, enfin, selon la logique complètement illogique des choses, elle se retrouva donc face avec son corps, qui contenait donc l'esprit (tordu) de Naruto…

Elle voulu hurler, mais se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas le faire…

Elle risquait de réveiller ce cher Sasuke…Elle jugea plus judicieux de réveiller Naruto…Mais voila un gros problème…Comment le réveiller ?

Elle se cala et tenta de lui donner de petites tapes sur les joues, ave sa main libre…

« Naruto ! Lève toi !!!! » (Ou comment hurler en silence…)

Mission une, il fallait qu'elle retire sa main, du corps de Naruto…Elle essaya de la retirer doucement, mais plus elle essayait, et plus le sommeil de Sasuke semblait perturbé…

Mission deux, réveiller cet espèce de crétin qui leur servait, tout du moins officiellement, de co-équipier, et qui par-dessus tout, était dans SON corps… ! (Qui a osé dire que les filles ne réfléchissaient pas ?!)…

Elle décida donc, contre toute logique, de retirer brusquement sa main du corps de Naruto…Chose qui, une fois accomplie, était …potentiellement dangereuse…

Elle se glissa hors du lit, étant étrangement consciente que Sasuke allait sans doute se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre …Elle fit doucement le tour du lit , et en profita pour contempler le corps de Sasuke dans la glace…et arriva finalement près de Naruto…

« Naruto…

-Hm….

-Lève toi crétin…

-J'ai faim…

-Allez dépêche toi, on va manger, mais doucement…

-RAMEN !!! Hurla Naruto…. »

« Dites moi que je rêve », pensa immédiatement Sakura…

Hélas non, tout du moins, Sasuke lui, était bel et bien réveiller…

Il se redressa d'un seul coup, et cligna des yeux, deux ou trois fois…Mais allez donc chercher a savoir pourquoi…Cela paru une éternité a Sakura et Naruto…Il ne hurla pas, mais au final, c'était tout comme…

Sakura pensa, ne serait ce qu'une demi seconde, qu'elle pourrait se sauver…enfin du moins, essayer de sortir de la chambre…Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie, et Naruto en profita pou sortit du lit, mais une voix froide et impassible se fit entendre…

« Demi tour… »

Naruto regarda Sakura et elle se retourna, au ralenti il faut l'avouer…

« Ui ? »…Elle avait une tout petite voix, enfin autant dire qu'avec celle de Sasuke, c'était…horrible, et a mourir de rire…Tout dépend du point de vue…

« Explications » Reprit Sasuke d'une voix toujours aussi glaciale…

Mission trois pensa Sakura, combien de temps lui faudrait t'il pour nous détruire… ?!Vite un mensonge qui tienne la route…N'importe quoi…

« C'est que…

« Vous avez passés la nuit dans MON lit je présume… ?!!

« Presque toute la nuit « le reprit Naruto…

« Et d'ailleurs j'ai plutôt bien dormi », ajouta t'il….

« Mais qu'il se taise » hurla le peu de conscience qu'il restait a Sakura…

Sasuke ne répondit rien, et se leva…, il passa devant Naruto, puis Sakura… (Qui baissèrent les yeux, de manière instinctive…le sol était drôlement instructif…), et il s'enferma dans une salle, qui semblait être la salle de bains…

Sakura soupira au moment même ou la porte claqua, Il avait l'air vraiment énervé…Ca se sentait…Il y avait comme une drôle de tension dans l'air…Elle voulu s'énerver contre Naruto, après tout, c'était encore de sa faute…mais elle entendit Sasuke leur dire d'une voix forte…

« Naruto…Viens…

Naruto regarda Sakura, et alla aussi lentement que possible a la dite salle…Chaque pas semblait être un supplice pour lui…Il entra donc, et se sentit brusquement plaqué contre le mur froid de la salle…Sasuke avait la main serrée autour de son cou, et ses yeux étaient étrangement sombres…

« Je ne touche pas aux filles, mais toi…Si jamais tu retentes une seule petite connerie, je te tuerais…C'est clair ?! «

Il retira sa main du coup de Naruto et se retourna face à la glace…

« Maintenant pars, …Et pas un mot a Sakura… »

Naruto ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et sortit presque immédiatement…

Au même moment, Sakura, toujours dans le corps de Sasuke, ouvrit la porte d'entrée…

…Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment vêtue, et que la chemise blanche qu'elle portait laissait entrevoir les muscles parfaitement dessinés de Sasuke…Elle eut un léger ressentiment de dégoût en voyant Ino sur le pas de la porte…

« Oh, puis je voir Sasuke ? Commença Ino…

-Il…Enfin, je suis la…se reprit immédiatement Sakura…

-Il y a une chose, dont je voudrais te parler…

Connaissant Ino, et cet espèce de faux ton un peu trop mielleux, ça n'annonçait assurément rien de bon…

-Dis moi…

-Il se trouve que…

-Que ?

-Je ne te connaissais pas ce genre de penchants Sasuke…

-Ce genre de Penchants ? Sois plus explicite, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Ino…

Sakura essayait de rester fidèle a l'image qu'elle avait de son Sasuke, mais c'était dur…enfin quasiment impossible même …

Ino fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit une enveloppe…

-J'espère au moins pour toi et pour Sakura et Naruto, que c'était bien….

-Je ne vois pas de quoi…

Sakura s'empara de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonies…

Elle essaya de ne pas hurler, mais elle avait plutôt envie de sauter au cou de Ino, et de la tuer sur place…

Comment avait t'elle pu obtenir ces clichés ?!!

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de rester stoïque, et lança à Ino un regard noir…

« -Je pourrais les détruire sous tes yeux et tu le sais…

-Oui, mais ce ne sont pas les originaux…J'ai pensé a tout…

-…Je vois...Que veux tu en échange ?

-C'est pourtant simple Sasuke… C'est TOI que je veux…

-Et si je te disais non ?

-Je me ferais un plaisir de briser vos carrières de Ninjas…

Et d'afficher ces photos dans tout Konoha, bien sur…

Sakura se pinça la lèvre, ce qui était terriblement beau chez Sasuke, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder…

« -Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Tu supposes extrêmement bien Sasuke…

-Bien…Donne les moi toutes…

-Pas avant que tu ne te sois proclamé comme étant mon petit ami Officiel…

-…

-Et par ailleurs, préviens Sakura…

Elle se fera une joie de la nouvelle….

Et seulement quand je me serais lassée de toi …

Je te les donnerais…

**Fin du Chapitre )**

**Made by Ivana alias Livi x3**


	4. Je hais Ino! Je hais Jiraya!

**Voilà, voilà c'est re moi, voici la suite, j'avoue ça a été vachement dur d'écrire après livi!!! mais c'est plus facile quand on résout pas les problèmes mais qu'on les agrandit...hé hé hé. Bref voici la suite!  
**

**Chapitre 4 : Je hais Ino! Je hais Jiraya !**

Au moment où Ino prononçait ses paroles, une voix derrière elle retentit :

-Alors Ino, j'avoue que tu m'impressionnes, tu es presque aussi douée que moi !

Ino et Sakura se retournèrent vers le visiteur, c'était un homme d'un certain âge (d'un certain âge ? eh ho l'auteur, je suis encore jeune !), avec une coiffure pour la moins spéciale (spéciale ! tu te moques de moi, je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans une histoire où on se moque de moi ! Jiraya tais-toi, la suite va te plaire alors si tu veux pas que je la change... Bon ça va je me tais).

-Jiraya ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ino

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu votre conversation très intéressante et je crois qu'il va falloir moi aussi me payer pour que je me taise ! dit-il avec un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de pervers

-Euh…on te paye avec quoi ? s'inquiéta Sakura

XXX

Ah cette Ino, si je la tenais ! Quelle idée trop nulle ! Et pourquoi Jiraya il s'en mêle d'abord ! Et en plus c'est à moi de me débrouiller pour l'aider avec Tsunade ! Moi le grand Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage ! Et en plus il croit que je suis Sakura, ça va être dur de tenir le rôle ! D'abord qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par m'arranger un coup avec Tsunade ! Non ! rectification, vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre…

Naruto arriva devant le bureau de l'Hokage, et demanda à entrer. Tsunade lui répondit et il ouvrit la porte et s'installa sur la chaise devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sakura, euh je veux dire Naruto ?

Bon premier test, enquêtons pour savoir ce que la victime pense du pervers.

-Euh…je passais par là et je me disais, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Jiraya, alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui ?

Tsunade plissa ses yeux de façon alarmante pour Naruto ! Oups je crois que ma couverture est fichue !

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? dit-elle sur un ton énervé

-Eh ben, je me disais que vous pourriez travailler avec lui pour la solution à notre problème de corps, mais si vous vous entendez pas bien avec lui c'est pas la peine.

Waouh je suis trop fort pour les mensonges !

-Mouais.

Ah, finalement elle m'a peut-être pas crue.

-Jiraya est un pervers, crétin, imbécile, abruti, absolument immature, en fait je crois qu'il n'a aucune qualité. A part qu'il peut être gentil quelques fois.

Et bien c'est pas gagné !

XXX

Quelle espèce de SSSSSSSSS ! Quand j'aurais retrouvé mon corps, je tuerais Ino sans plus tarder ! « préviens Sakura, elle se fera une joie de la nouvelle ». Oh ! si je me retenais pas… D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pas le pire ! Si Sasuke apprend que j'ai dit oui, c'est moi qui est morte ! Euh…remarque il osera pas toucher à son corps…enfin je crois… Faut pas qu'il l'apprenne !!! J'espère que Naruto s'en sort et qu'il sera assez intelligent pour rien dire à Sasuke ! Euh…est-ce que je peux compter sur lui ? …Mieux vaut ne pas répondre à cette question. En clair, je suis dans la SSSSS!!!!! Totalement !

-Sasuke, arrête de faire la tête !

Sakura tourna son visage vers Ino.

-Sinon je publie les photos. ajouta Ino avec un sourire

Sakura lui répondit par un sourire…carnassier. mais Ino ne sembla rien remarquer.

-Bon alors, je pensais d'abord aller manger des ramens, puis qu'on aille se promener sur la plage.

Aïe, si on va en ville tout le monde va savoir que Sasuke sort avec Ino, et il finira par apprendre ce que je fais avec son corps. Et la plage c'est pire il y a que les amoureux qui y vont.

-Tu préfères pas qu'on aille se balader en forêt, se sera plus calme.

-C'est ça, tu veux pas qu'on nous voie ensemble, mais c'est raté on ira en ville. répliqua Ino.

Et merde, elle est trop machiavélique pour m'écouter.

XXX

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sortit. Il rangea sa chambre, fit son lit et s'étira.

Bon, on entends plus rien, ils ont du partir, tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances.

Il alla dans sa cuisine, se prépara un petit déjeuner, et mangea tranquillement.

C'est vraiment mieux sans eux. Ah ! Quel silence ! Le calme après la tempête. Naruto a dû avoir trop peur lorsque je l'ai menacé, il est sûrement parti se cacher. Il faut que j'aille acheter des trucs à manger parce qu'avec Naruto…j'en aurais jamais assez. Ah oui ! faut pas que j'oublie que Naruto c'est moi, ça va être dur à tenir le rôle, remarque il faut juste que j'ai l'air crétin et ça devrait aller. Mais au fait, s'ils sont pas là, ça veut dire qu'ils sont en ville ! Je suis sûr que Sakura se débrouille comme une loque avec mon corps. Naruto je m'en fous c'est le corps de Sakura, mais si Sakura fait quoi que ce soit avec mon corps, je la tue, non le mot est trop faible, je l'extermine.

XXX

C'est pas vrai, j'en ai marre, Ino s'affiche partout avec moi, enfin avec Sasuke, d'abord au magasin de ramens, il y avait Kakashi, dans la rue on a vu Shikamaru et maintenant Neji et Hinata, Sasuke va me tuer. Merde c'est moi où je viens de voir passer un éclair orangé ? Oh non ! c'est lui !

Sasuke était sorti de chez lui en courant et avait croisé Kakashi. Il lui avait demandé s'il avait aperçu Sasuke et Sakura. Kakashi avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas vu Sakura mais qu'il avait bien vu Sasuke avec Ino et qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et que s'était drôlement bien que Sasuke sorte un peu de sa carapace et sorte avec des filles.

Et merde ! Sakura si je te retrouve tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

A ce moment-là, Ino remarqua « Naruto » et voulant se faire une joie de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, elle s'écria :

-Houhou ! Naruto, on est là !

Sakura crut voir toute sa vie défilée devant ses yeux, elle attrapa Ino lui mit une main sur la bouche et la tira dans un endroit isolé de la rue où elles se trouvaient.

Mais Sasuke avait entendu et Ino braillait. Sakura enleva sa main et lui fit signe de se taire pendant que Sasuke les cherchaient. Mais Ino ne voulut pas se taire pour autant :

-Mais enfin c'est juste Naruto…

-Ferme là. répliqua Sakura

Ino touchée à vif par cette réplique cinglante, décida que c'était le bon moment pour se venger. Et elle cria un « Naruto » suraigu. Elle allait recommencer et Sakura ne trouva pas d'autre moyen pour la faire taire que d'occuper sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa. Mais c'était peine perdu Sasuke attiré par les cris d'Ino les retrouva au moment où Sakura déposait ses lèvres sur celle d'Ino. Et vu la tête qu'il faisait Sakura venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

XXX

Pendant ce temps, par très loin des frontières de Konoha, Itachi venait de recevoir un énorme coup sur la tête dû à une avalanche de rocher causé par un coup d'épée de Kisame.

-Euh…Itachi ça va ?

Itachi se frotta le crâne, se releva lentement, regarda Kisame un moment avant de répondre :

-Oui, mais t'es qui toi ?

-Non c'est pas vrai ! cria Kisame.

**By Elya.**

**Suite au prochain chapitre qui sera écrit par howin!**


	5. Oh la la galère!

Désolée pour le gros retard qui est dû à une panne d'ordi (celui de Livi )comme par hasard celui où il y avait les prochains chapitres, celui-ci et le prochain, et comme par hasard c'est encore moi (Elya) qui est dû tout retapé à l'ordi!!! Vous vous en foutez? ça va j'ai compris, je vous laisse lire tranquille. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 : Oh la la galère !

Ino ouvrit la bouche hébétée et joyeuse, Sakura, elle, ouvrit la bouche mais pour hurler.

« Tu as vu ? Tu as vu, Naruto ? Je sors avec Sasuke ! Si c'est pas cool, hein ? s'écria Ino. Comme ça Sakura pourra sortir avec toi. »

POV Sakura : Si tu savais tout Ino…tu viens de signer mon arrêt de mort.

POV Sasuke : Je…je…je vais faire un massacre. Tu es chanceuse Sakura, je ne vais pas frapper mon corps mais Ino…

Ino sautilla tout autour du corps de Sasuke, lui sautant au cou, lui tenant le bras…Sakura était tétanisée, elle attendait de voir la réaction de Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ino en voyant le visage de Naruto se crispé de colère Lorsqu'elle poussa un nouveau cri suraigu se fut de peur, la forme orange avait bondit sur elle, la poussant contre le mur…Les yeux de Naruto était rougeoyait, il leva le poing…

« Qu'est…qu'est ce qui te prend Naruto ? arrête…NON !! »

Elle tremblait de peur, heureusement Naruto ou du moins son corps semblait totalement immobilisé. Elle remarqua alors Shikamaru derrière Naruto.

Elle se dégagea de la prise de Naruto et rejoignit Shikamaru.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda Shikamaru

-Je…je sais pas Naruto m'a bondit dessus quand il m'a vu embrasser Sasuke !!

-Ah ? »

Ino murmura quelque chose à Shikamaru.

-Oh la la galère ! T'aurais pas du te mêler d'une telle histoire

-Mais c'était une occasion à ne pas louper, et puis franchement ce serait une perte que Sasuke reste avec ces deux abrutis.

-Ah les histoires de couple, laisse tomber Ino, dit Shikamaru

-Quoi ?! s'écria Sasuke hors de lui, « histoires de couple » ?!

Shikamaru tressaillit.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, Naruto se démène trop ! »

Ino lui tapota l'épaule, lança un « à demain Sasuke » avant de partir en courant. Shikamaru hésita, relâcha l'étreinte des ombres et détala. Sasuke reprit ses mouvements et se retourna face à Sakura qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Qu'est-ce que Shikamaru entendait par « histoires de couple » ?

-Euh…je vais tout t'expliquer, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Ino m'a fait du chantage. »

Sakura observa la réaction de Sasuke mais celui-ci restait impassible.

« -Du chantage sur quoi ? »

POV Sakura : Si je luis dit j'échappe à la mort pour le baiser mais dans ce cas je me fais tuer pour ces satanés photos.

« -Alors ? insista Sasuke

-Pour des photos, dit-elle précipitamment.

-Des…photos ? De…

-De nous, toi, moi et Naruto ce matin…dans le lit…quand tu dormais,…encore, et…nous étions…dans une position…enfin…voilà quoi !lança t-elle avec une voix aigue et toute petite ».

Sasuke chercha quelque chose puis la montra du doigt.

POV Sasuke : Petit un garder son calme jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve nos corps d'origine, petit deux se venger sur Naruto.

« Si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit d'autre qui me déplaise, tu te souviendras toute ta vie de cette erreur ». Et il s'en alla.

XXX

« Franchement Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke, tous les deux. Bon je sais que je t'en es déjà parler mais c'est vraiment le grand amour là ! Naruto à manquer de me tuer quand il a vu que je lui avais piquer Sasuke. »

POV Naruto : Ah mort de rire, enfin ça va casser à jamais ma réputation si l'histoire s'ébruite.

« Et de ton côté, tu es arrivé à quelque chose avec Tsunade ? demanda Ino.

-Non c'est pas gagné. Ils ont des caractères bien trop opposés. J'ai donc prétendu que Saku…enfin que j'avais peut-être trouver une solution pour notre échange de corps.

-Votre quoi ? demanda Ino

-Euh…

POV Naruto : Oh la la galère ! comme dirait Shikamaru ! Quel gaffe !

-Euh…notre échange de corps, cœur, euh…chercha Naruto, t'as du mal entendre. Je disais que…je sais plus se que je disais mais tout est arrangé, arrête de me poser toutes ces questions ! Ce que tu m'énerves Ino !

POV Ino : Et ben, Sakura m'en drôlement, dis donc !

XXX

Itachi ignora Kisame qui l'interpellait. Décidément cet homme inconnu était vraiment énervant.

« Où tu vas ? lui demanda l'homme

-Je retourne chez moi, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est arrivé mais mes parents et Sasuke doivent m'attendre.

-Itachi mais…

-Sasuke va encore faire la tête parce que je ne pourrais pas assister à ces essais au shuriken.

-On dit entraînement, corrigea Kisame interloqué.

-Ah…le terme à changer. Enfin peu importe. Tu ne connais pas mon petit frère, sasuke, il a 6 ans. Il est jaloux de moi, mais c'est tellement mignon à son âge.

-Euh…Itachi…tu sais le coup sur la tête, il a du…

-Oui c'est sûr, le contrendu de la mission sera dur à donner mais tu es mon coéquipier tu pourras m'aider. Au fait on l'a réussi cette mission ? Tu sais mon père est le chef du clan et il attend de moi que je parvienne rapidement à intégrer les services spéciaux.

-Itachi !

-Par contre tu t'es planté de bandeau…

-Itachi !!! s'écria Kisame

-Ah voilà enfin Konoha.

POV Kisame : le coup a dû être drôlement dur pour oublier qu'il a tuer son clan il y a près de 9 ans.

POV Itachi :Quel était ma mission déjà ? Bon oublions ça. Comme je ne pourrais encore pas assurer les « entraînements » de Sasuke, je vais lui acheter un cadeau, ça lui fera plaisir et l'empêchera de me casser les pieds.

XXX

Sakura se massa les tempes, décidément les problèmes lui tombaient dessus. Elle se perdit dans le quartier désert des Uchiwa et mit une demi-heure à retrouver la demeure de Sasuke. Quand elle arriva, elle rentra dans le bâtiment et s'allongea dans le sofa pour se relever immédiatement chercher une boisson. Elle se cogna dans une personne.

« Sasuke ?! T'es rentré ? demanda Sakura. »

POV Sakura : Il y a un problème, il ressemble à sasuke mais c'est moi qui est son corps. Alors qui est-ce ? Dans tous les cas il est vachement beau !!!

-Sasuke ! Mais je ne comprends plus rien comme tu as grandi et puis où sont passés nos parents et le reste du clan ? demanda cet inconnu.

-Vous faîtes…parti de la famille de Sasuke ? questionna Sakura perdue.

-Et bien à ce que je vois, fit une troisième voix, c'est un problème de famille d'être amnésique. »

C'était Kisame qui énervé avait néanmoins suivi Itachi.

-Vous êtes de la famille et des amis de Sasu…de moi ?

POV Kisame : Oh là, c'est grave !

Soudain une forme rose déboula dans la cuisine.

« Sakura…j'ai fait une super gaffe. Et…vous êtes qui vous ? demanda Naruto en apercevant Kisame et Itachi.

-Oh tu as une copine, Sasuke ? C'est bizarre que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Bonjour, fit-il, enchanté, je suis Itachi.

Ils parlèrent un long moment puis près d'une heure après, la porte s'ouvrit :

« Naruto, Sakura, s'écria Sasuke en colère, comment avez-vous pu… »

Il se tut dès l'instant où ces yeux croisèrent ceux d'Itachi.

By Howin.

* * *

Hé hé je vous ai dit que le prochain chapitre est déjà tapé...mais vous l'aurez que ce soir si il y a des rewiews!! Na! Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être sadique par moment!! Donc direction petit bouton bleu!! 


	6. Si j'étais toi

je sais je vous est fait attendre longtemps, mais voilà le chapitre suivant! LOL! Bon howin et moi (Elya) tenont à décliner toute responsabilité sur ce chapitre, en clair il sort de l'esprit pervers de notre chère Livi (seulement du sien cette fois nous ne l'avons pas influencer), toute réclamation et autres devront être adresser à elle. lol. bref voici la suite...

Chapitre 6 : Si j'étais toi…

Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans doute pour se rassurer, non pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien son frère, ce traître à son sang, qui se tenait devant lui…Histoire de se rassurer que ce ne soit pas on imagination qui lui joue des tours…ou qu'il soit devenu complètement fou…ce qui pouvait être fort probable quand on sait tout ce qui avait bouleversé sa vie récemment…

C'était donc bien vrai, c'était son frère, il n'avait pas changé, mais les trais de son visage paraissaient plus fins…Il le haïssait à présent depuis des années…et ces espèces de crétins, enfin Naruto et Sakura, lui tenaient compagnie comme si de rien n'était…

« Logique, pensa immédiatement Sasuke, ils ne savent pas… »

Sentant une onde de vengeance et de colère lui démanger le poignet, il s'avança sans rien dire, et on pu lire sur le visage de Sakura un air complètement ahuri et paniqué…Sasuke s'avança de façon a se mettre face à son frère…et le regarda droit dans les yeux…

« Pourquoi tu es revenu, fut la simple et seule phrase qu'il prononça…

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce et Itachi se leva doucement…

Sakura, qui ne comprenait pas mais décida tout de même d'intervenir avant que Sasuke aggrave la situation, commença à dire…

« Naruto ! Joins toi à nous…

« Naruto Uzumaki…Mon petit frère m'a parlé de toi…reprit presque aussitôt Itachi, laissant Sasuke complètement perdu…

C'est vrai, voilà un détail qui lui était sorti de l'esprit…Il était Naruto, enfin il était dans le corps de Naruto…Et dire qu'il pouvait tuer son frère à l'instant même, et assouvir sa soif de vengeance…Au diable les ennuis que ça lui causerait…

Il leva son poing, et à cet instant même, une voix stridente retentit derrière lui…

« Sasuchinou !

Sasuke se retourna, et rabaissa son poing…apparemment, il devrait attendre avant de pouvoir régler ses comptes avec son frère…Un détail le heurta alors…Son frère était…différent…et il lui parlait comme…Comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était produit…Il fut coupé de ces pensées au moment où il aperçut Ino se ruer vers Itachi…

« Sasu…Elle s'arrêta net et regarda Itachi comme la 8e merveille du monde

Sakura, rappelons le dans le corps de Sasuke, hésita à intervenir, mais elle ne pouvait pas laissait les choses empirer…d'ailleurs, comment tout ceci pourrait être plus…horrible ? Sans issue ?...

« Euh, Ino, C'est mon frère…

« Ton frère ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

Sasuke, dans le corps de Naruto, repris alors… « Si il ne nous l'avait pas dit, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il l'aurait dit, si ça peut te rassurer… »

Ino fronça les sourcils et s'accrocha au bras de Sakura

POV Sakura : Cette fille est un pot de colle, je sens que je vais la tuer…Bon restons calme, et …une idée vite…Sortir…

« Et si on allait faire un tour Ino ?...

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de froncer les sourcils, détail qui n'échappa pas à notre chère Ino…

« Ouiiiiiiii ! »

Elles sortirent donc, et le vrai Naruto préféra aller grignoter des ramens, laissant donc Sasuke et son frère seuls…

Sasuke se posa sur unes des chaises, et regarda son frère…Il s'était produit quelque chose…Il en était sûr…

« Euh, Naruto…C'est bien ça ? commença Itachi

-Oui en effet…

-Tu sais enfin…J'admire beaucoup l'homme que Sasuke est devenu…

-Sasuke, euh…Comment ça… ?

-Il a toujours voulu montrer à mon père qu'il valait autant que moi…L'ennui, c'est que même quand il était premier…On ne l'a jamais félicité…Il était toujours comparé à moi…Je l'apprécie comme…comme si nous étions plus que liés par le sang…

-Pourquoi me dîtes vous ça ?...

-Parce que je ne lui dirais jamais…Ce qui ne m'empêches pas d penser qu'il doit beaucoup m'en vouloir…

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…répondit doucement Sasuke en serrant son poing…

XXX

Pour faire simple, et rester dans le domaine du…sobre disons…Ino était aux anges, elle était attachée au bras de « Sasuke » depuis une demi-heure et elle en avait rêvé, au moins des milliers de fois…Quand à Sakura, elle était six pieds sous terre…Ils avaient chacun leurs problèmes, et d'ailleurs…Ils venaient tout juste de commencer…

Elle supporta donc Ino, durant tout l'après-midi, et au final, elle commença à oublier le reste …Au niveau ennui, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas…

XXX

Pour ce qui est de notre cher Sasuke…Je sais parfaitement que vous détestez que l'on coupe les scènes de cette façon…mais autant dire, que…C'est nous qui écrivons donc…

Il avait toujours le poing serré et avait décidé d'en finir avec son frère…Il se releva et sortit un de ses kunai…Il n'avait plus rien à perdre…Il abaissa violemment le bras et se retrouva arrêter à quelques millimètres de l'artère de la gorge de son frère…

« Je…Mais que se passe t-il encore »commença à dire Sasuke…au moment où il vit ce cher Kisame se planter devant lui…

« A quoi joue tu Naruto ?...

-Ça ne se voit pas, je m'amuse…

-Il a perdu la mémoire et tu le sais…du moins j'espère que tu t'en t'étais rendu compte…

-Oui…

-Explique-moi pourquoi…Sasuke vous en aurait t'il parlé ?...

-…

-Naruto ?...

-Oublie…

-Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'il vienne et vous dise qu'ilk a décidé d'éditer « Confessions d'un salaud… » ? Non ?!

Il sortit, laissant l'arme sur la table, et il claqua violemment la porte en sortant…

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée…Il était sur le point d'assurer sa vengeance, celle qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps…Son frère, …Etrangement ça sonnait tellement faux…Il ne pouvait pas avoir le même sang que cet ordure…ça le répugnait rien que d'y penser…Trouver le vrai Naruto, voilà la solution…histoire que ces pitreries lui fassent oublier ce malencontreux retardement de vengeance…Comment on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…Ouverture des sondages…Qui a faim ?! x3

XXX

Le vari Naruto était allongé près de la rivière, il faut dire que Sakura lui avait interdit de se baigner, elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'il puisse toucher à son corps…Si vous saviez à quel point on oublie vite ce genre de recommandations…

Passons, il entendit des pas derrière lui et se redressa légèrement…

« C'est inconfortable…Comment Sakura fait-elle pour rester toute la journée ainsi ?... »

Il vit Naruto, ou tout du moins son corps, venir vers lui…Il esquissa un sourire et se reposa sur l'herbe…Il s'attendait à ce que Sasuke lui dise quelque chose, mais ce dernier alla directement dans l'eau…sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements…

« Ne plus penser à rien…et établir une liste de personnes à tuer…ça commence à devenir urgent…En première position, Itachi, pour ne pas changer…Ensuite…Ino, pour ses photos stupides…Quoi que je pourrais la mettre au même niveau que Kisame, qui a osé m'interrompre, ou Kakashi, qui me trouvait trop faible…Sakura, parce que j'en ai marre qu'elle veuille m'avoir…et Naruto, parce qu'il est lui…Je divague…C'est sûr… »

Il ressortit de l'eau et vint se poser près de Naruto, les yeux clos et ne lui dit même pas un mot…

XXX

Kisame était resté avec Itachi, et se posa en face de lui…

« Toi, avec ta mémoire en moins…

-A t'entendre je suis un être horrible…

-Pire même…Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué ton frère quand tu en as eu le temps ?!

-Tuer mon frère ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux Kisame…

-Mais si, là tu vois, tu me fais peur…

-Il me fait voir la vie autrement…

-C'est tout ?

-Possible…

-Tu es un vrai salaud Itachi…

-Et le meilleur de tous tu peux le dire…

-Même pas en rêve…

(Vous ne les avez jamais imaginez un minimum complices ? Tant pis, alors voilà notre version…Les scènes qui vont suivre pourraient choquer les âmes sensibles…Quoi que, je ne sais même pas si les âmes sensibles existent encore…Courage…)

XXX

Sakura était exténuée…Ino avait passé l'après-midi à la traîner dans tous les lieux possibles et

Inimaginables, juste pour pouvoir se vanter qu'elle était, la seule et unique, qui comptait dans la vie de Sasuke…Sakura s'était prêtée au jeu, et au final, son corps lui manquait…Elle ne sentait vraiment pas bien dans ce corps-ci…Elle rentra donc, vers la fin de l'après-midi, et avait croisé Naruto et Sasuke près du lac…Ino avait une de fois de plus sortit son appareil…Si, bien sûr, elle l'avait toujours sur elle en ce moment…Elle pourrait faire carrière dans la presse « people » de Konoha…

Pour en revenir au cas de notre pauvre Sakura, elle rentra donc dans la maison de Sasuke, après l'avoir cherché longuement…Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée…ou tout simplement crevée…Elle passa directement dans ce qu'elle pensa être la salle de bain et se rinça le visage avec de l'eau froide…Elle se regarda dans la glace, et détailla les traits du visage de Sasuke…Même éreinté, il restait magnifique…Elle releva légèrement les yeux et vit dans le reflet de la glace, le visage d'une autre personne…

Elle se retourna et entendit simplement Itachi dire…

« On se ressemble au final…petit frère…

-Au final ?...

-Kisame m'a remit certaines choses en mémoire…

-…

Sakura ne comprenait déjà qu'à moitié ce que lui disait Itachi, alors essayer d'aller comprendre leurs histoires de famille lui sembla impossible…Elle passa devant Itachi et vint se poser dans le salon, le regard perdu dans les flammes…

Il la regarda passer, la prenant bien sûr pour son cher frère…

Il se mit alors à penser… « Sasuke est mon frère, mais étrangement, un lien plus fort me lie à lui…C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu le tuer,…Si encore j'arrivais à me souvenir de tous les détails…J'ai toujours été plus clément avec lui…plus attentionné…C'est pour ça que je le méprisais…

Sakura avait les yeux vides, après tout elle ne pensait plus à rien…Elle n'avait plus envie de penser…Ni même de faire quoi que ce soit…Elle frissonna légèrement lorsque Itachi vint se poser près d'elle…Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, il dégageait une espèce d'aura puissante…Elle se sentait intimidée…

Il se releva quelques secondes, et elle sentait son cœur battre à chacun de ses pas

« Restons calme Sakura… » essayait-elle de se répéter sans cesse…

il alla dans ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une cuisine, et revint avec deux verres…(Ne jamais accepter le verre que vous tend un inconnu…J'espère que vous retiendrez la leçon…)Elle ne tourna pas la tête, mais fut obligée de lever les yeux quand il lui tendit l'un des deux verres…Le liquide avait une couleur ambrée, et elle contrastait étrangement avec les yeux d'Itachi…Vous connaissez sans doute le mot « admiration » ou « fascination »…Si tenté que ce soit possible, l'état de Sakura était…pire…Elle le trouvait trop…Parfait…Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle était incapable de quitter son regard…

Ce fut donc lui qui coupa leur bref contact visuel, et il vint à nouveau se poser près d'elle…Pour essayer de se changer les idées, ou du moins mettre au clair ses idées, elle avala d'une traite le contenu du verre, et sentit la boisson lui descendre le long de la gorge…

Sa gorge la brûlait à présent, et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien…

Il préféra apparemment briser ce silence de plomb et commença à dire doucement…

« Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien

-Ça me fait toujours ça aussi…enfin en présence de certaines personnes

-Que suis-je censé comprendre ?

-Tu as beaucoup d'importance…pour certaines personnes…

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que ça pourrait expliquer le fait que tu sois encore en vie.

Elle ne s'en apercevait pas, mais plus il lui parlait et plus il se rapprochait d'elle…Elle avait mal à la tête, et il ne l'aidait pas en lui parlant de ses affaires de famille…Il s'approcha une dernière fois, et elle sentit son souffle au creux de son cou. Elle frissonna et voulu tourner la tête, mais au moment où elle le fit, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celle d'Itachi.

Elle voulut se reculer mais Itachi n'avait apparemment pas les mêmes idées en tête. Il avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Sakura, et cette dernière, sous l'effet de l'alcool, où Itachi avait délibérément placé une drogue, était à demi inconsciente. Elle se laissa docn faire et posa sa tête au creux du cou d'Itachi au moment où il la souleva…

XXX

Naruto et Sasuke étaient restés étendus à terre…à contempler les étoiles…Naruto avait une folle envie de manger des ramens, et Sasuke de pouvoir oublier tout ce qui avait fait ce qu'on osait appeler sa vie…Imaginons que même Tsunade ne trouve pas de remèdes…Comment survivrait-il ?...

XXX

Sakura sentit les frissons parcourir tout son corps…Les doigts d'Itachi le long de sa taille la rendait complètement folle, mais une minuscule part de sa conscience la mettait sans cesse en garde. Elle oublia rapidement ses pensées pendant qu'Itachi avait repris possession de ces lèvres…Les doigts de la jeune fille détaillaient les muscles du frère Uchiwa…et elle fut soudainement heureuse qu'il ait enlevé son T-shirt en la posant sur le lit…

Itachi se plaça au dessus d'elle, et déposa des baisers le long de son cou…Elle fut soudainement prise d'un mal de tête, et elle ferma les yeux…elle sentit la Terre tournait sous elle…

Naruto et Sasuke étaient à moitié endormis, et la même sensation leur retourna l'estomac…

Sasuke ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux, et autant dire que niveau réveil, il aurait vraiment, enfin, il ne se serait jamais attendu à retrouver son frère torse nu, au dessus de lui…en train de…passons les détails…Il ouvrit brusquement la bouche, et malheureusement pour lui, son corps était complètement engourdi par l'effet de la drogue…

-I…ta…chi…

By Livi.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, et maintenant vous vous rendez compte que je vais devoir écrire la suite!!! Franchement, elle m'a bien foutu dans la ! Et en plus il faut qu'elle arrête à un moment critique. Bref petit bouton bleu en bas s'il vous plaît????


	7. Et c'est reparti ?

**Alors choqué par le dernier chapitre?? aparemment! nous avons eu qu'une rewiew!! et au fait beaucoup d'entre vous pense que ça va finir en sasunaru...franchement on ne sait même pas nous même!! De toute façon c'est Livi qui écrira le dernier chapitre alors à mon avis ça va finir en SasuNaruSakuShikaIno...et on va s'arrêter là pour l'instant...LOL. Bref voici le chapitre, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir!!!!! **

**Chapitre 7 : Et c'est reparti ???**

Sakura se réveilla et s'étira comme un chat. Naruto était allongé à côté d'elle et il dormait comme un gros bébé. Attendez ? Naruto à côté d'elle ? Oh Bip de bip !!! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai !!! Elle regarda son reflet dans la rivière. Et merde ! elle avait retrouvé son corps (ce qui était très positif), ça voulait dire que Sasuke aussi (ce qui était un petit peu moins positif). Et ça voulait donc dire qu'il était avec Itachi (ce qui était vraiment mais vraiment pas positif). Elle était plus que plus que plus que morte (si c'était possible). Sakura attrapa Naruto et commença à le secouer pour le réveiller.

-Qui ose ?

-Euh…Naruto, c'est toi ?

Sakura trouvait que Naruto avait une voix assez cruelle, lui qui d'habitude était toujours joyeux.

-Bien sûr que non ! Moi c'est Itachi Uchiwa. Et t'es qui toi d'abord ?

-Mais je suis Sakura, vous vous souvenez pas ?

-………(décidément ça s'arrange pas XD)

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le corps de Naruto ?

-Comment ça dans le corps de Naruto ?! hurla Itachi.

Sakura lui montra son reflet dans la rivière. Itachi resta bouche bée, avec la tête de Naruto, il avait vraiment l'air con…

-Vous avez mangé des plantes dans la forêt avant d'arriver à Konoha ?

Itachi ne lui répondit pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Est-ce que vous avez mangé des plantes avec Kisame ??! insista Sakura

-Kisame est à Konoha ?

-Bah oui il est venu avec vous.

Pourquoi Kisame est venu, et pourquoi je suis à Konoha moi ? Je me souviens juste d'avoir pris un rocher sur la tête, à cause de cet abruti de Kisame d'ailleurs ! Il y a des jours où…tout nous fait chier. En fait tous les jours me font chier. Bref, faut que je retrouve Kisame et qu'on trouve un moyen pour retrouver mon corps, le point positif c'est qu'avec celui-là je vais pouvoir me balader dans Konoha sans avoir besoin de tuer les personnes qui m'auront vu. C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais c'est d'un banal…

-Alors comme ça vous vous souvenez de rien ?

Itachi jeta un regard noir à Sakura et disparut dans les dédales de Konoha.

Merde, il aurait pu me dire au revoir comme même, il était vraiment beau !!!!! Bon retrouvons nos esprits ! Il va falloir résoudre l'autre problème, Naruto dans le corps d'Itachi. Et Sasuke…qui va me tuer…pour pas changer…

XXX

Sasuke s'écrasa sous le poids du corps d'Itachi. Cet imbécile s'était évanoui. Et étant toujours drogué et il n'arriva pas à bouger.

Naruto se réveilla, il était nu et sur Sasuke, comme réveil en douceur, on avait fait mieux…

-Putain, qu'est-ce que… ? demanda t-il horrifié. Il se releva et s'enveloppa de la couette, laissant le drap à Sasuke qui s'enroula dedans tant bien que mal. Naruto regarda son corps et se rendit compte que c'était ni le sien, ni celui de Sakura. Oh non pas encore !!

-Sakura ou Sasuke ? demanda Naruto

-Sasuke ! hurla t-il aussi fort qu'il put. Et d'abord comment…tu…sais…ça ?

-Mais c'est moi ! Naruto !

Sakura fit irruption dans la pièce et ressortit vite (après avoir maté un peu comme même) quand elle vit la tenue des garçons.

-Euh… dit-elle à travers la porte, Itachi a le corps de Naruto.

-Logique vu que j'ai le sien dit Naruto tout en se rhabillant.

Sasuke lui était trop drogué pour faire quoi que ce soit, il resta donc sous les draps.

-Mais, dit Sakura, tu n'as pas été assez stupide pour remanger des plantes !!

Naruto prit un air honteux et leur expliqua qu'il pensait que ça inverserait la fois d'avant.

-Je crois qu'en fait c'est temporaire, affirma Sakura. Mais comme tu en as mangé toi, ben…tu as changé de corps avec Itachi.

Cette affirmation fut accueillit par un long moment de silence qui fut briser par Sasuke :

-Sakura, dès que…je me sentirais mieux,… tu vas le regretter amèrement, dit –il difficilement.

-Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de me faire pardonner…

-Ça m'étonnerait…que je te pardonne un jour.

-Mais c'est pour se venger d'Ino…

En même temps, j'ai vraiment envie de me débarrasser d'Ino et en même temps j'ai vraiment envie de tuer Sakura…Bah, j'ai qu'à faire les deux… pensa Sasuke

-Dis toujours…

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose à échanger contre les photos, dit-elle avec une voix machiavélique.

En effet, Sakura avait trouvé en chemin, un beau cahier rose fluo et quand elle l'avait ouvert, elle avait trouvé une note disant : « Ceci est le journal d'Ino quiconque le lira sans autorisation sera puni de mort ». Et évidemment Sakura, en meilleure amie qui se respecte…l'avait lu d'un bout à l'autre. Et elle avait appris plein de choses intéressantes…genre qu'Ino était amoureuse de……ha ha ha pas de Sasuke comme elle le prétendait en tout cas. Donc Sakura gambadant dans les bois (pourquoi j'écris ça moi, c'est pas grave ça sonne bien…), arriva devant chez Ino, il semblait régner une telle effervescence dans la maison que Sakura trouva le moment bien opportun pour sonner. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, Ino essoufflée ouvrit la porte.

-Tu as l'air énervée dit Sakura

-J'ai perdu mon journal, j'ai cherché partout, impossible de mettre la main dessus !!s'affola Ino.

-Comme c'est regrettable, se serait surtout horrible si un certain Shikamaru le trouvait dit Sakura avec un grand sourire de sadique.

-Comment tu… ?

-Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai ramassé ceci par terre dit Sakura en lui montrant le cahier rose fluo.

-Rend le moi !! hurla Ino

-Hum…je sais pas, ça me plairait bien, moi, d'aller le donner à Shikamaru et de voir sa réaction…

-Tu ferais pas ça !

-Rend moi**toutes** les photos, et je le ferais pas.

Ino hésita un moment et dit d'une voix pas du tout sûre de soi :

-Tu veux pas plutôt un scoop ? Tu savais pas Jiraya a réussi à sa caser avec Tsunade !

-Nan, c'est pas vrai !! Euh…je veux dire, je veux les photos !!!

Ino après avoir tempêtée pendant trois heures dû bien se rendre à l'évidence, Sakura ne céderais pas. Elle finit donc par lui rendre les photos et Sakura lui rendit son journal.

-Euh…juste une question ? demanda Sakura , pourquoi tu fais semblant d'aimer Sasuke si tu préfères Shikamaru ?

-Je voulais le rendre jaloux.

-Super technique….

-Parce que tu crois que ta technique avec Sasuke est mieux peut être ??

Sakura ne prit pas la peine de répondre et partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sasuke et Naruto, seulement arrivée devant la maison de Sasuke, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encerclée par les services spéciaux. Et que Naruto, dans le corps d'Itachi, était emprisonné par six anbus et criait désespérément:

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas Itachi, je suis Naruto !!!!

Sakura se renseigna auprès de l'un des anbus pour savoir ce qui se passait et celui-ci lui répondit qu'on avait enfin arrêté Itachi Uchiwa, le tueur de son clan et son complice Sasuke Uchiwa.

Dure la vie pensa Sakura……

By Elya.

* * *

Franchement je suis fière de moi!!! LOL! j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir!! j'espère toujours autant que ça vous as plu donc dîtes nous grâce au petit bouton bleu en bas...!!!!! 


	8. O la la l'enfer!

**Ba alors?? on a plus de rewiews!!! ça vous plaît plus? Faut nous le dire parce que ça nous inquiète!! LOL! Je sais c'est Livi qui vous a choqué avec son chapitre!! Bref voici la suite!!****  
**

**Chapitre 8 : Oh la la l'enfer :**

Dure la vie, pensa Sakura…(pensée partagé par ses compagnons).

Naruto se démenait comme un fou face aux Anbus et le corps d'Itachi lui facilitait plus ou moins les choses. Sasuke, lui, bien qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher se sentait toujours aussi nauséeux sous l'effet de la drogue. Il se laissait donc faire. On lui attachait les mains dans le dos et on lui passait un bandeau sur les yeux par peur du sharingan. On le poussa quelques peu pour qu'il avance. Sasuke sentit ses jambes défaillirent et il s'étala de tout son long. Un Anbu énervé par ce qu'il considérait comme une mascarade l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à se relever. Sasuke sembla pousser un grognement mécontent. Sakura n'appréciant pas qu'on puisse ainsi traiter **son** Sasuke (et oui elle perd par le Nord) se porta à son secours (tout est bon pour briller devant lui).

-Attendez, s'écria t-elle, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. J'ai été…enfin il a été drogué.

Avec leurs masques, elle ne savait pas s'ils la croyaient ou non. Alors en désespoir de cause, elle tendit le doigt vers Itachi et lança :

-C'est lui qu'il l'a drogué.

-Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas la tête Sakura ! Eh oh, je suis pas Itachi, j'ai rien fait moi !

Les Anbus semblaient relâcher Sasuke quelques instants (hé oui, être l'élève de Tsunade ça joue vachement) et resserrèrent de nouveau leur emprise sur lui (Hé oui, être fan numéro 1 de Sasuke ne peut pas l'aider à grand chose)…

-Mais puisque je vous dis que…

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Ben euh…Allez voir Tsunade, elle vous confirmera ce que je viens de vous dire ! reprit-elle

-Impossible, Tsunade et Jiraya sont partis en « mission » pendant un mois (oups ! j'ai dû louper cette info). Ce sont les doyens du village qui s'occupe des problèmes.

-Mais…

-Et puis on a trouvé Itachi assis à côté du jeune Uchiwa…nu. Melle Haruno vous ne nous ferez pas croire qu'ils ne sont pas complices !?

-Mais non, gémit-elle (comment je vais pouvoir leur faire gober le truc de changement de corps, ils vont me prendre pour une folle ou une complice). Si vous l'avez trouvé dans cette position c'est…c'est parce que…

-Melle Haruno, si vous avez quelque chose à ajouter faite le vite, le pressa le Anbu.

-Il a été drogué puis **violé ! **hurla t-elle soudain.

Silence de mort. Visiblement tout le monde était choqué par l'annonce et il semblait qu'une tension très mal saine avait envahi les alentours. Sasuke ne sembla pas du tout apprécier l'annonce publique du viol et de l'inceste (compréhensible, non ?)

-Vous seriez prête à inventer n'importe quoi pour l'innocenter. L'inceste on veut bien vu la situation mais Sasuke ne semblait pas particulièrement énervé ou choqué par ce soi-disant viol.

« Mais c'est parce qu'il y a eu l'échange de corps ! » s'écria t-elle intérieurement alors qu'on emmenait ses deux amis en cellule.

Comment pouvait-elle les aider ? Elle pouvait simplement attendre Tsunade (solution 1) mais le 'blem en un mois, les doyens les auront jugés leur infligeant une peine qui pouvait être la mort. Donc pas de solution 1. Solution 2, ne rien faire (oui c'est la même chose), pas la peine d'y penser le résultat serait le même que la solution 1, ou du moins pour Sasuke. L'effet temporaire des plantes libérerait l'esprit de Naruto dans tous les cas. Donc elle devait réussir à sauver Sasuke ! Solution 3, demander de l'aide à…Itachi. Pourquoi lui ? ben, au moins il la croirait et il l'aiderait pour son corps si ce n'était pas pour Sasuke (quoi qu'on en doute avec ce qui lui a fait). Après cette brillante idée, elle partit à sa recherche.

Trouver Naruto dans Konoha n'avait jamais posé de problèmes, trouver Itachi, criminel de rang S était une toute autre chose. Où cet abruti pouvait bien être ? Pas à chiraku évidemment. Sakura déambula dans les rues, demandant aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu le ninja blond. Non, fut la seule réponse qu'elle recueillit. Et puis lorsqu'elle se mit enfin à réfléchir avec intelligence, elle se douta qu'il devait profiter de ce changement de corps pour se balader dans des endroits difficiles d'accès et recelant des informations importantes : le bureau de l'Hokage !

Elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse et ne ralentit même pas à l'entrée du bâtiment les ninjas gardant l'accès la connaissant elle, aussi bien que ses poings.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et débarqua dans le bureau de son maître. Effectivement Naruto s'y trouvait en pleine lecture de documents confidentiels.

-Naru…Itachi ?! s'écria t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Ce dernier se retourna sans être surpris.

-Alors qu'y a t-il…Sakura c'est bien ça ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide !

-De mon aide ? pour ?

-Sauver Sasuke…et ton corps dans la mesure du possible.

XXX

Naruto s'était mis à parler, énonçant son énervement à voir une accusation de Sakura à son encontre, de tous ce qui lui arrivait et surtout de se retrouver en prison. Oh la la mais quel enfer. Sasuke l'écoutait (enfin faisait semblant de l'écouter) en essayant de se défaire de cette torpeur causé par la drogue.

Deux heures devait s'être passée que Sasuke fort mécontent d'être encore drogué commença à ordonner à Naruto de la fermer en ajoutant une insulte évidemment. Naruto répliqua, Sasuke au bord de la crise de nerf fit de même. Et devinez quoi ? Ils commencèrent à se battre. Non pas possible ? Bah si et ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Cela étonna tellement peu le Anbu chargé de surveiller qu'il se donna une petite pause pour sa sieste.

A peine a t-il fermé les yeux, et qu'un doux bruit de moteur (son ronflement) se fait entendre, qu'une forme rose pétant et orange moche (avis totalement subjectif, j'aime que le noir et le bleu) apparaissent marchant dans un silence tel que les anbus en auraient pâli de jalousie. Au fond s'entendaient les bruits étouffés d'insultes et certainement de coups. C'était eux sans aucun doute, songea Sakura. Soudain le corps de Naruto s'immobilisa et les bruits d'insultes se calmèrent. Deux secondes passèrent, le corps de Naruto ouvrit la bouche et hurla une suite d'insultes avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait réintégré son corps. L'effet des plantes avait déjà pris fin. Naruto s'écria de joie.

Ces deux cris réveillèrent l'Anbu. L'alarme fut donnée. Sakura prit la fuite avec Naruto. Sasuke était toujours prisonnier avec Itachi…

By howin.

* * *

Voilà comme toujours j'espère que ça vous a plu!! La suite bientôt!!! Et si vous plaît des rewiews! des rewiews!!! 


	9. nouvelle note

_**Nouvelle note:**_

Le chapitre 9 arrive! Normalement il devrait arriver dans la fin de la semaine (j'espère que Livi tiendra sa promesse...), il sera l'avant-dernier chapitre.

Donc voilà le chapitre 10 sera le dernier et nous vous demandons de voter pour savoir qui terminera l'histoire: Livi, Howin ou Elya. Fin des votes à la fin de la semaine

Si vous voulez vous pouvez aussi nous poser toutes les questions que vous voulez (tordues ou pas XD) auquelles nous répondrons dans une interview exclusive (XD) dirigée par les personnages après le dernier chapitre.

**Donc à vos votes et questions!!**

Elya.


	10. Présumés Innocents, Déclarés Coupables…

**Enfin le chapitre 9 est arrivé!! Pas de blabla inutile pour ce chapitre je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'impatience de savoir ce qui va se passer, seulement j'ai un grand service à vous demander, si vous n'avez pas remarqué j'ai changé la note du "chapitre" précédent et il faudrait absolument que vous la lisiez. **

**merci d'avance.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Présumés Innocents, Déclarés Coupables…**_

Naruto et Sakura ne s'étaient pas arrêtés et avaient continué a courir jusqu'à la demeure de Sasuke…Les Anbus avaient essayés de les poursuivre mais avaient vite abandonné…au final, repérer une tache orange et une autre rose n'était pas si compliqué que ça…Naruto et Sakura étaient donc démasqué…Les ennuis continuent…

Un des Anbus se dirigea vers la cellule ou se trouvait a présent les frères Uchiwa, comme on les nommait au sein de la prison...Personne n'avait osé reparler du soi disant « viol » qui avait sans doute été inventé de toutes pièces par Sakura…Du moins, laissons les penser… La cellule était donc l'une des plus sécurisées de la prison…il fait dire qu'après une tentative d'évasion, il valait mieux prendre un certain nombre de précautions…

Sasuke regardait Itachi, et autant vous dire que s'il était possible de tuer quelqu'un, simplement avec un regard, Itachi serait mort des milliers de fois...Si ce n'est plus en fait…

Du coté d'Itachi, ce dernier n'en avait strictement rien a faire… : Toujours cet air froid et Stoïque, et qui en laisse strictement rien percevoir de ce qu'il pense…

Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, ou pas passé à vrai dire. Il régnait une tension au sein de la cellule… Sasuke avait mal a la tête et se demandait si…Non il ne valait mieux même pas penser a ce genre de choses…Son frère avait retiré sa tunique, emblème de l'akatsuki et s'était adossé contre le mur…

« Comment fait t'il pour être aussi sexy, adossé à un vieux mur poussiéreux qui doit avoir 400 ans, pensa Sasuke… »

Oh stop on s'arrete la…

Vous avez eu peur ? Tant mieux parce que c'est faux…

La seule chose qui passait en boucle dans la tête du brun était « Tuer Itachi, Tuer Itachi… »… C'est bien la seule chose dont il avait envie pour le moment…

Simple, mais dur à mettre en pratique sur le coup…

L'Anbu s'était arrêter devant la cellule et regarda les deux frères…Il sembla sourire derrière son masque, et dit doucement…

« Tout ça pour en finir la…Pour des complices vous etes peu bavards… »

Il fit demi tour, et Sasuke fut sur de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres…

Il jeta un regard noir à Itachi, qui lui fit en retour un fin sourire également.

…

Apparemment il trouvait ça plutôt drôle…

Bienvenue en enfer Sasuke…

Il était toujours assis par terre, et le contact de ses vêtements avec le mur froid le faisait frissonner…Mais avec cette espèce de drogue dans le sang, il n'était pas vraiment sur de pouvoir tenir debout….Dur comme situation…

« Sasuke » commença Itachi, les yeux rivé vers le bout du couloir…

« Itachi… »

« Tu ne fais pas le poids et tu le sais… »

« Pourquoi ne me regardes tu pas quand tu me parles ?! »

« Le petit Sasuke déteste qu'on l'ignore hein ?... »

« Puisque tu es tellement convaincu que je ne fais pas le poids Itachi…Pourquoi m'avoir drogué… »

« Comme si la question de posait… »

« Dis plutôt que tu refuses d'y répondre… »

« Et alors ? »

« Va te faire Voir Itachi… » Sasuke posa sa tête entre ses deux genoux et essaya de ne penser a rien…

« Je ne te savais pas comme ça petit frère… »

« Voila au moins une chose réciproque …Et ne m'appelles pas petit frère, tu me dégoûtes… »

Sasuke s'était a présent debout et s'était rapproché de son frère…Qui en l'occurrence n'avait pas bougé d'un cil… Il leva le poing et s'apprêta a frapper Itachi, mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet au moment ou il allait le faire…

« Sasu… »

« Lâche-moi… »

« Que comptais tu faire, ou plutôt que croyais tu pouvoir faire… ? »

« Te frapper, ça ne se voit pas assez ?! Tu veux peut être que je te montre un exemple ?! »

« Tu me fais bien rire Sasuke, tu es tellement…prévisible… »

« Pourquoi es tu revenu…au fond… »

« Pour ça… »

Il fit un brusque mouvement avec son poignet et retourna par la même occasion celui de Sasuke… Ce dernier sentit une douleur lui parcourir tout le bras, mais se força à ne pas hurler…Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre a voir son frère gagner aussi facilement…et penser qu'il s'agissait de son frère lui donnait vraiment envie de vomir… (Serait-t-il enceinte ?! XD) … Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux… il se mordit sans doute un peu trop fort…il sentit un goût de sang au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure… Tapez 1 pour sauver Sasu Et deux pour le laisser en taule Non il n'y a pas de cases pour frapper les auteurs… ( pas encore du moins …)

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura était complètement désespérée…et au final je suis sure que vous pourriez au moins essayer de se mettre a sa place…Coincée avec une espèce de tache orangée, qui d'ailleurs ne pense a rien d'autre que ses ramens… la débilité incarnée…. Eh oui comme quoi, on ne choisit pas toujours…Dommage pour Sakura.

Ils étaient repérés, et cette chère Tsunade était partie

…Ils choisissent bien leur moment …

Au moins ils s'étaient débarrassés d'Ino …et avaient retrouvé leurs corps respectifs…

Un point positif… C'est bien le seul …

« Une idée, Naruto … ? »

« Hum ? Non … »

« Le contraire m'aurait étrangement étonnée … »

« Sympathique… »

« Pourrais tu au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser au sort de Sasuke ? »

« Tu n'as que son prénom a la bouche … »

« Pardon ? »

« Ino pourrait nous être utile … »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi … »

« Ou alors toi … »

« Je déteste cet espèce de regard qui anime tes yeux … »

« Moi je l'adore …Alors tu me suis ou non ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? »

« Non Sakura … »

Il avait une idée assez spéciale en tête, les Anbus se laisseraient certainement divertir par une ou deux jolies demoiselles …C'était nulle comme idée, mais toujours mieux que de leur proposer des ramens…Non ? C'est ainsi que notre Miss Rose préférée se retrouva complètement décoiffée , habillée comme si elle s'était crue mardi gras, et pire même, c'est Naruto qui l'avait maquillée…Je vous laisse imaginer le désastre… (Moi j'imagine très bien…)

Il regarda le résultat et un sourire presque sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres…

« Ca te va plutôt bien… »

« Ton plan est nul Naruto… »

« Au moins j'ai proposé un plan … »

« Arrête donc tes insinuations … »

« Tu vas secourir l'homme que tu aimes, pardon les hommes » continua t'il avec le même sourire

« Pff »

« Tu sais le nombre de filles qui mourraient pour être a ta place ? »

« A vrai dire, Non…

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je meurs d'envie, de ne pas être a ma place… »

Ils s'adorent, pour ceux pour qui ce serait encore un mystère…

Bien sur, a voir Sakura habillée comme… strictement rien en fait , leur plan ne risquait pas de tenir bien longtemps …

La petite teigne rose prit alors son courage a deux mains, et alla trouver Ino…

Cette dernière la regardait toujours avec ce même air totalement hautain… Détestable.

Certains disent que Quand Tu Commences a Jouer, Peu importe les Conséquences, Tu donnes tout. Si Tu en ressors vivante, tu ne peux avoir aucun regrets…

Si Sakura avait essayée de partir de ce principe, le fait de voir Ino la rendait folle de rage.

Après quelques minutes de dialogue (exploit sil vous plait )

Ino"Sérieusement, lance toi, Y'a des moments comme ça ou tu n'as plus rien a perdre."

Sakura "A ta place j'en douterais. "

Ino "Et a quoi Bon?"

Sakura « On aura au moins la conscience tranquille. Et même si ça me tue de te le demander, ne pourrais tu pas nous aider ? »

Ino « Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un va croire cette histoire d'inceste ? »

Sakura « Il le faut. Sasuke est innocent. »

Ino « Pense à un autre plan alors. Passer pour une garce, non merci »

(Je croyais pourtant que c'est ce qu'elle fait a longueur de journées, pensa Sakura, en poussant un soupir)

Ino la coupa de ses pensées

« Comment en êtes vous arrivés la ? »

Sakura se mit a réfléchir, et c'est la que l'idée qui allait les sauver lui vint

« Les plantes !

On va prouver que le changement de corps est du aux plantes ! »

« Pardon ?! de quoi tu parles ?! »

**BY LIVI.**

* * *

**Vous me détestez sans doute ( sans nul doute même )**

**Mais quand même **

**Le chapitre est donc enfin la**

**Et le prochain, et bien ça dépend de vous D**

**J'espère que notre petite fic' vous plait toujours autant**

**Itachiiii Powaaaaaa x3**

**Liviii **


	11. Fin heureusepresque pas XD

**Et voici enfin LA fin!! Et comme d'habitude désolée s'il reste des fautes...**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Fin heureuse ? Presque pas…XD**_

Tsunade enleva ses lunettes de soleil, déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée de l'immeuble de l'Hokage, elle s'étira un bon coup et se tourna vers celui qui l'accompagnai :

-Jiraya, je vais ranger tous ça dans mon bureau et je te rejoins chez nous.

-D'accord, après il faudra annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Tsunade lui sourit et emporta ses affaires dans son bureau. Le seul petit, minime problème c'était que son bureau n'était pas en très bon état…Elle resta bouche bée devant les archives renversées par terre, la chaise, SA chaise d'Hokage au sol, son bureau couché sur le côté droit. Eh oui Itachi quand il cherche quelque chose ne fait pas dans la dentelle…Un rugissement furieux s'échappa de sa gorge et un anbu accourut pour savoir ce qui se passait. Tsunade l'attrapa par le cou, le secoua dans tous les sens et hurla :

-Qui a osé entrer dans mon bureau pendant mon absence ?! Qui a mis un tel bazar ??

-Eh bien Godaime, c'est que…nous ne le savons pas répondit l'anbu penaud et toujours suspendu au-dessus du sol

-Comment ça vous ne le savez pas !!

-Nous avons eu quelques problèmes en ville pendant votre absence, nous avons retrouvé et arrêté Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa.

Tsunade totalement ébahi, le laissa tomber par terre. Et sans plus de cérémonie tourna les talons pour se rendre en prison.

XXX

Sakura avait tout raconté à Ino et celle-ci n'était pas très contente, ce qui sans doute facile à comprendre…

-Ça veut dire que je suis sortie avec toi et pas avec Sasuke ?? hurla Ino

Sakura acquiesça.

-Et donc ça veut dire que je t'ai embrassé toi !! s'exclama t-elle d'un air dégoutée

Sakura lui fit savoir très gentiment que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se disputer et qu'elles devraient plutôt penser à une idée pour se sortir de là. Faire savoir à tout le monde que tout ce bazar était dû aux plantes était exclu, sinon Sasuke se retrouverait complice pour ne rien avoir dit aux anbus sur la présence d'Itachi et de Kisame, et pareil pour Sakura, Naruto et Ino. L'idée de Naruto ? Pas la peine d'y penser ! Elles seraient trop mal…enfin plutôt pas assez habillée…

Et c'est là qu'Ino eut l'idée du siècle….

XXX

Tsunade avait traversé la prison à une vitesse exceptionnelle, et elle était arrivée à la cellule haute sécurité où était enfermés Itachi et Sasuke. Elle s'expliqua très calmement avec le gardien :

-Dégage de mon chemin avant que je te fasse exécuté pour paresse !!

Et regarda donc à l'intérieur de la cellule.

-Tiens de la visite, déclara Itachi nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, que nous vaut ce plaisir Tsunade ?

Sasuke lui avait l'air en mauvais état, les lèvres en sang et le bras enflé. Tsunade s'adressa à Sasuke :

-Je vais te sortir d'ici.

-Et je suppose que ça ne me concerne pas ? demanda Itachi innocemment

-Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva Tsunade

Itachi sourit et répliqua :

-Je crains malheureusement que vous n'ayez pas d'autre choix si vous voulez revoir Sasuke en vie.

Sur ces mots il s'approcha de Sasuke qui essaya tant bien que mal de se protéger, seulement Itachi fut plus rapide et il attrapa Sasuke par le bras blessé. Sasuke ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

-Si vous le sortez de prison, vous me faites sortir de prison. termina t-il

C'est à ce moment-là que l'idée d'Ino fut concrétisée, un grand BOUM retentit et du gaz arriva de partout.

-Qu'est-ce que… mais Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle s'écroula par terre et c'est ce qui arriva à toute la population de Konoha sauf deux kunoichis portant un masque.

Sakura et Ino évoluaient rapidement dans la prison, le gaz soporifique était vraiment efficace. Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant la cellule de Sasuke et Itachi et c'est là qu'elles virent le corps de Tsunade.

-Merde, on savait pas qu'elle était revenue ! s'exclama Sakura

-Surtout qu'elle aurait sûrement pu nous aider !

Elles se regardèrent, silencieuses, puis Ino déclara :

-Ce qui est fait est fait, donc faisons comme on avait prévu.

Elles dérobèrent les clés aux gardiens et firent sortir Sasuke et Itachi de la prison, ce qui était plus dur que prévu puisqu'ils pesaient tous les deux un certain poids. Il réussir quand même a les traîner jusqu'à l'orée du bois, Kisame les attendait.

-Eh ben, je pensais vraiment pas que vous y arriverait…

Sakura le fusilla du regard

-Tu récupères Itachi et on garde Sasuke.

-Oui mais quand il va se réveiller, il va être furieux déclara Kisame avec une grimace

-Le notre aussi répliqua Sakura

Et sur un air entendu et compatissant Kisame disparut dans les bois avec Itachi sur le dos.

-Suite du plan ?

-J'ai plus d'idée moi ! s'exclama Ino, c'est à toi de chercher.

En résumé, pensa Sakura, il faut que je trouve le moyen de survivre, parce qu'après avoir délivrer un criminel de rang S et son soi-disant complice…je crois que je mérite plus que la peine de mort…

-On réveille Tsunade et on lui explique tout !

-Hum…on la réveille dans la prison ou hors de la prison ? demanda Ino

-Bah hors, quelle question !

-Donc tu te débrouilles pour la porter toute seule. Répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Après avoir jurer une demi-douzaine de fois, Sakura s'était décidée à porter Tsunade et à la ramener dans son bureau.

-Comment on la réveille ? questionna la rose

-J'ai l'antidote au gaz, répondit Ino

Et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Tsunade fut très calme au réveil, elle ne cassa que deux vases et trois cadres, Sakura et Ino lui expliquèrent tout et l'Hokage accorda une grâce exceptionnelle à Sasuke, Sakura et Ino.

Et Konoha reprit son cours normal, enfin pour presque tout le monde :

-Sakura, je te jure que si je t'attrape, tu es morte !!

Mais finalement après l'avoir poursuivi pendant plus d'une semaine, Sasuke décida que ça suffisait et la pardonna, enfin jusqu'à sa prochaine gaffe.

Tsunade, elle, annonça son mariage avec Jiraya et un autre heureux événement, en effet son ventre avait doublé de volume…

Les plantes avaient été oubliées, enfin presque, Naruto se posa des questions quand il entendit Neji dire : « Galère ! »….

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voilà cette fois-ci c'est bien la fin, je vous remercie de nous avoir suivi tout au long de cette fic et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu par cette fin. Sinon Gaara a quelques questions à vous posez :**_

Gaara : Et pourquoi je poserais des questions alors que je ne suis même pas dans la fic.

Elya : Mais parce que tu es mon personnage préféré

Gaara : Ouais, mais je ne suis pas dans la fic

Sasuke : Si j'étais toi je me plaindrais pas ! J'aurais préféré ne pas être dans cette fic de malheur ! D'abord j'ai changé de corps, ensuite j'ai été à moitié violé, puis enfermé et après frappé, alors tu peux t'estimer heureux !!

Elya : Allez Gaara ! S'illllll teeee plaîttttt !

Gaara : Grmf, alors Elya aimerais savoir comment vous êtes arrivé sur cette fic (je me le demande bien moi aussi parce que pour lire une fic où je suis pas dedans…)

1)Vous avez trouvé le résumé attirant (on se demande bien comment…il était d'une nullité)

Elya : Euh…Gaara…je t'ai pas demandé de faire des commentaires…

Gaara : Tu m'as demandé de poser des questions alors je les pose comme je veux ! Non mais. Donc je disais :

2)Vous l'avez trouvée dans la liste des favoris d'un auteur (qui peux être assez bête pour mettre cette grrrr de fic dans ces favoris…)

3)Votre ordinateur a eu une panne et c'est la seule fic qu'il a accepté de lire (dans ce cas chers lecteurs vous êtes pardonné)

4)Autre…

Elya : Bah tu vois c'était pas si difficile

Gaara : Mouais, Livi elle demande si vous allez réussir à dormir cette nuit après avoir lu tous les délires de cette fic Et Howin, je cite : « Il est beau Sasuke, hein ? » après elle a ajouté : « le premier qui dit le contraire je le tabasse ».

Elya : Je précise ne vous laissez pas influencer par cette esprit rebelle et adhérer comme moi et Gaara au club anti-Sasuke.

Gaara : Depuis quand j'en fais partie ?

Elya : Bah quoi tu l'aimes bien toi Sasuke ?

Gaara : Pas du tout.

Elya : Bah alors ??

**XD...A très bientôt chers amis lecteurs, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous laisseront pas sans fic débile avant longtemps, car vous êtes déjà contaminé par le virus du perverso-sadiquo-neutro... XD**


End file.
